Mew New York
by Momo Shiro-chan
Summary: New York was once a peaceful city until the strange things happening in Tokyo. It is up to the members of Mew New York to save their city and become a famous music group. But how will this work out at once? Better summary inside... possible rating change
1. Chapter 1

The BETTER summary:

The city of New York is no longer a safe place after hearing of the kimera anima attack in Tokyo. To the members of a blooming music group, this is a big waker upper. Momiji, the leader of the group, knows that it will be their job to save the city and be able to get the group moving to fame. It will be a hard task, but someone has to do it.

* * *

**Mew New York is Born**

New York. Known to be the safest city in the US. All except for the attack on the twin towers. But who would think that it has been the prime target for something sinister and evil. The world is left in the hands of those who have the ability and strength to protect it. That was mean't to be the work of Tokyo Mew Mew. But since they were an anime, the world has been left in the hands, of another group of girls...

_Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara  
Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne_

_Jikan no hate made Boooon!_

_Warp de LOOP na kono omoi wa  
nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou_

_aru hareta hi no koto  
mahou ijou no yukai ga  
kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa  
atashi mata au toki warainagara HUMMING  
ureshisa wo atsumeyou  
kantan nanda yo konna no  
oikakete ne tsukamaete mite  
ooki na yume & yume suki deshou?_

_"Maple!"_ The purple shades were pulled out of the way of the windows. The sunlight shined on a very unhappy fourteen year old. Her golden brown hair started shining in the sunlight and she pulled her covers over her head. Her mother picked up her alarm clock. "This should have woken you up an hour ago."

"Let me sleep!" She said and turned over.

"Maple, get up." Her mother said again.

"My name is Momiji!" She said.

"Well, what ever your name is," her mother said getting more irritated by the second "your friends are here for band practice." She shot out of bed.

"Why didn't you say so?" She started going through her drawers for something to wear. She pulled out an orange tank top with a maple leaf printed on the front and a pair of tan, baggy shorts (like, boy's shorts). She ran downstairs and saw all her friends downstairs.

Momiji's POV:

All my friends had arrived some time before I even woke up. How embarrassing! Kiichigo-kun, the raspberry haired guitar player. Sekkai-chan, Kiichigo-kun's girlfriend and our Sprite-loving keyboard player. Mango-chan, the cute, hyperactive bass player. And Uri-kun, my secret crush, and the silent drum genius. And I am Momiji, the vocalist and a second guitar player. Yet, I have tried to find more members for our group, but so far, we've had no luck.

"Momiji-chan, there you are." Sekkai-chan says to me.

"How long do you have to sleep before you actually wake up?" Kiichigo says. He's always nags me about everything and it's so annoying.

"Hey, I can't help it if I like to sleep in." I say as I walked down the rest of the stairs. "Let's just get moving." We all went down to the basement, which looked more like a second living room, and grabbed our instruments.

"So, what song is first?" Sekkai asked. My mind ran blank for a moment. Uri handed me a piece of paper. I opened it up and it read Caramelldansen.

"But, isn't that in swedish?" I asked. He nodded. He wrote on another piece of paper. _"You can do it." _My cheeks started turning red. "Alright, let's do Caramelldansen." (OK, I can only type them the best I can)

-Caramelldansen-

_Vi undrar ar ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med_

_sa ror pa era footer  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hofter  
O-la-la-la  
Gor som vi  
Till denna melodi_

_Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gor som vi gor  
Ta nagra steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen  
(x4)O-o-oa-oa..._

_Det blir en sensation overallt forstas  
Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen om igen_

_Sa ror pa era fotter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hofter  
O-la-la-la  
Gor som vi  
Till denna melodi_

_Sa Kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gor som vi gor  
Ta nagra steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen_

_Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gor som vi gor  
Ta nagra steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen  
(x4)O-o-oa-oa..._

_Sa kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gor som vi gor  
Ta nagra steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen_

(End of POV)

Momiji could barely sing that song since she barely understood Swedish.

"At least we got through it without any problems, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." Sekkai snapped open one of her Sprites and started drinking.

"Come on, we still need to pick a song for the music concert this weekend." Momiji sat down in one of the large bean bag chairs. "So, what will it be?"

"Well, whenever we come up with one, only half of us agree." Mango said. Uri just leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "Hey, Uri! Maybe you should contribute." He said nothing.

"Mango-chan, please." Momiji said trying to calm her friend down.

"Momiji, stop defending him just because you like him!" Momiji covered her mouth and looked back at Uri.

"I think rehearsal is finished today if we keep on fighting." Kiichigo suggested.

"Agreed." Sekkai took Kiichigo's hand and they walked out of the room.

"What ever." Mango just went straight for the door. Momiji and Uri were the only one's left in the room.

"Look, Uri, what Mango sai-"

"Do you like me?" He asked. She looked off to the side and started playing with her fingers. "That's what I thought." He bumped himself off the wall and made his way to the door.

"Wait! Uri-kun!" He stopped.

"Sorry, but I only like you as a friend." He said over his shoulder.

"Oh, okay." He opened the door and walked out. She grabbed Kiichigo's guitar and just started plucking strings. As she listened to the sounds, she let out a large sigh. "Why'd Mango-chan have to go and say that in front of Uri-kun?" She put the guitar down and went over to her computer in the corner of the room. She turned it on and went to veoh. She typed in Tokyo Mew Mew in the search bar and multiple videos came up. She clicked on episode 45.

_Back to where I left off yesterday._ As she watched the episode, she wondered what it would be like to have aliens attack for real. Would it be scary? Would it be cool? These were just the things that were going through her head. She flipped through her Manga and looked back and forth between the book and the anime. _I wonder why they didn't have Kisshu say that he loved her in the anime if he does it in the manga._ She also had a small crush on Kisshu. But it was only a small crush. But she was practically over it by now. Her cell phone started ringing and played the Tokyo Mew Mew theme. She checked the ID.

"Sekkai-chan." She opened her phone. "Yo."

_"Hey Momiji-chan."_ She said on the other end.

"What's up?" She asked.

_"I'm at the movies with Kiichigo-kun."_ She said. _"My mom wanted to know if you'd like to have dinner with us tonight?"_

"Sure." She said. "My mom's gonna be working late tonight anyways."

_"Great. I'll see you at six."_ She hung up. Momiji put her phone back on the table. She turned off the computer then turned on her TV. She flipped to the news since there was nothing else on. As the report went on, she started to fall asleep.

"I need soda." She grabbed a root beer from the tiny fridge in the corner of the room and sat back in her bean bag chair.

_"In other news, there have been strange happening in Japan as of yesterday."_ The news lady explained. Momiji took a sip of her soda. _"Monsters have been appearing all over Tokyo since yesterday. We managed to receive this video clip." _As they played the clip, she spat out her soda in surprise.

"No way!" She grabbed the TV. "Those are Kimera Anima!" Her cell phone started ringing. It was Mango. "Mango-chan! Did you see the news?"

_"I did!"_ She shouted. _"This is impossible! There can't be such thing as kimera anima!"_

"Just what the hell is going on here?" She asked frantically.

_"But, luckily, the city was saved by these girls."_ The clipped played five girls defeating the monster.

"No way! Tokyo Mew Mew!" Momiji almost forgot she was still on the phone.

_"Momiji! Be careful where you shout!"_ Mango said.

"Sorry." She said. "But, it's just unbelievable. How can this be real?"

_"I don't know." _Mango said. _"But, there's no way this is coincidence to anything."_ The line was silent for a long while.

"I'll call you later." She hung up. She just couldn't get over the shock. This meant the planet was in big trouble. She started feeling a large rumble. She ran upstairs and looked out the window. Nothing. "This is going to my head." She lied down on the couch and just stared at the ceiling.

It was five thirty. Momiji was on her way to Sekkai's house. She rode her bike down hill after hill to get there. she stopped for a moment just to stare at NYC only a ways away. She sighed.

"What a world we live in." She said before taking off. When she reached Sekkai's house, she noticed all the lights were off. "They must have gone out." She started feeling another rumble beneath her feet. "What's going on?" She asked. She then looked over the horizon and saw smoke coming from the city. "Oh dear God!" She got back on her bike and rode off towards the scene. People were running away from the city which made it really hard for her to get through.

"Young lady!" A police officer stopped her from crossing the bridge that separated her from the city. "It isn't safe."

"What happened?" She asked.

"A monster appeared in the city. We're getting the military in to destroy it." Momiji started to worry.

"Oh geez." Something flew up into the sky. It was a flying kimera anima.

"Everyone keep moving!" The officer ordered. The monster came flying towards the bridge. It swooped down and grabbed Momiji. She started to scream.

"Let me go!" She shouted. She saw some military planes appear from the clouds. They started shooting the monster. "Hey! Watch where you're shooting!"

Sekkai's POV:

Mom and I nearly made it out of the city alive. We were just buying some tickets to go see Chicago when the kimera anima attacked. When it landed, it destroyed our car so we couldn't drive.

"Let's go Kelsey." She said and grabbed my hand. We followed the terrified crowd all the way to the bridge on the far end of the city. At that moment, the kimera anima flew from the city and down to the bridge. It flew down then back up. When I heard the person scream, I knew it was Momiji-chan.

"Momiji!" I shouted, trying to see if she heard me.

"Kelsey, come on!" Mom tried to get me to keep moving.

"But, Momiji-chan's in trouble!" I pulled my hand from hers and ran to the side of the bridge. As I saw the planes shoot at the monster, I thought about what would happen if she was shot.

_I have to help her! _I thought. _I need to! I want to! Let me help my friend!_ Just then, my body started to glow.

(End of POV)

Momiji looked back towards the bridge and saw the bright light. The kimera anima let her go and she started falling towards the lake below.

_Please, give me strength!_ She thought. Soon enough, her body started to glow.

"MEW MEW LIME! METAMORPHOSIS!"  
"MEW MEW MAPLE! METAMORPHOSIS!"

When Momiji fell in the water, she automatically sprang back up and landed on a military plane. She was dresses in a orangish brown outfit and she looked almost like a pop star. Sekkai jumped up onto a passing plane and quickly joined Momiji. She had an outfit similar to hers only it was yellow-green.

"This is cool!" Momiji shouted.

"I'll say!" Sekkai said.

"I wonder what our weapons are." Just then, something started shining in front of them. Momiji received a guitar and Sekkai had a keyboard. "This is weird, but I'll take it!"

"RIBBON MAPLE GUITAR SOLO!" She strummed the strings and let out a large sonic blast.  
"RIBBON LIME REMIX!" She started hitting her keys and an energy blast began to hit the kimera anima. The monster disappeared. They landed back on the bridge where everyone was surrounding them saying "you're heroes" and "you're amazing" and wanting their autographs.

"That was fun." Momiji said.

"It sure was." Sekkai said.

When they finally got to Sekkai's house, it was very late.

"Why don't we order pizza tonight?" Her mother asked.

"I'm for that." Momiji said.

"Me too." Sekkai said.

"Great." She picked up the phone and started dialing.

"That was a crazy scene back there." Momiji said. "I mean, we became mew mews."

"And our weapons are our music instruments." Sekkai added. "I wonder why."

"I'm not sure." Momiji said. "But one thing's for sure, We're gonna have to find more mew mews and take down what ever the threat is."

"High five!" They high fived and started laughing.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Not bad for an American Tokyo Mew Mew right? Or in this case, Mew New York. But they still have more members that they need to find if they want to help save their city. And will they eventually meet Tokyo Mew Mew? Who knows? But, one thing's for sure, the fate of the world is now left in their hands.

Sekkai - Lime  
Momiji - Maple  
Kiichigo - Raspberry  
Mango - (speaks for itself)  
Uri - Melon


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Beginning**

Momiji woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. So far, the day before almost felt like an illusion. After returning home from Sekkai's house the night before, she took one more look at the city to see the damage that was done. Momiji looked at her clock and saw it was seven thirty in the morning. She jumped up from her bed.

"I'm gonna be late for school!" She shouted and started looking for some clothes to wear. She grabbed a white dress shirt, a pair of black shorts, and her favorite hamster tie. She slipped on her shoes and ran downstairs. Her mom left her a note on the door.

_"Maple, I had to leave early for an important meeting. I left your lunch on the counter and make sure you don't eat cookies for breakfast again. See you later, Mom."_

"Why did she have to leave so early in the morning?!" She screamed. She picked up a muffin off a plate on the counter and stuck it in her mouth. She grabbed a bottle of juice and stuck it in her school bag before grabbing her lunch box and running out the door. She loaded up her bike and started riding off to school. It was almost summer vacation and that meant that her school had tests to take. If she was late, she wouldn't be able to take her first test and would have to come in during the summer. Luckily for her, she made it in time for the bell. She slid right into the room before the door closed.

"Sorry I'm late." She said.

"You're just lucky you made it." Her teacher said. She sat down at her desk and found her test on top. "There will be no talking for the whole period. when you finish, bring your test to me. Begin." Since the test was in math, she had no problem with it. Math was her strong point in academics. History was her absolute worst though. When she made it a quarter of the way in, she decided to looked out the window for a moment to enjoy the sight of the court yard. But when she did, she saw something out there. She closed her eyes and shook her head then looked again. Nothing. She resumed her test.

When she finally finished, she passed in her test, returned to her desk, and started staring off into space. But was also thinking about becoming a mew mew last night. she had no idea how it even happened or why. She stuck her hands in her pockets and felt a large lump. She pulled it out and found a mew pendant.

_No freakin' way!_ She thought. The bell suddenly rung and she put the pendant back. She picked up her bag and made her way to the door. When she walked down the hallway, she met up with Mango.

"Hey, so you ready for the history test?" She asked. Momiji's eye started twitching. "Don't sweat it. I want to give you something." She handed her a piece of paper. She opened it up and it had the test answers on it.

"Mango-chan!" Momiji was really mad.

"What? I know you'd fail anyways." She said.

"But I could get caught!" She gave the answers back.

"Momiji, you're gonna fail. Just take a little risk." She folded the paper back up and stuck it in her pocket. She ran off before Momiji could give it back. So she just tore up the paper and stuck it back in her pocket.

The day ended far too quickly. All tests were finished and the students were free of school for the next eight weeks. While Momiji was unchaining her bike, Uri came up to her.

"Uri-kun." Her face turned red. "Wh-wh-what's up?"

"Listen, 'bout when I said we were just friends, you're cool with that right?" She nodded. He walked passed her. She started to feel sick. Her long time crush had rejected her.

"Hello?" She saw someone waving their hand in front of her face.

"Oh, hey Sekkai-chan, hey Kiichigo-kun." she said to the couple right in front of her.

"We're gonna go to the new smoothie place down the road. Wanna come?" Kiichigo asked.

"Sure." Momiji got on her bike and followed them all the way to the store.

Momiji POV:

I'm so jealous of Sekkai-chan. She and Kiichigo are just so cute together. But when I try and ask a guy out, I get shot down. I mean sure, it was only Uri-kun, but it still wasn't fun.

"So, what kind of smoothie do you guys want?" Kiichigo asked us.

"I want strawberry banana." Sekkai said.

"Peach and mango." I said. when we got our smoothies, I just started slurping mine down so fast.

"Hey, Momiji, slow down or you'll get a brain freeze." But it was too late.

"OUCH!" My head started hurting so bad.

"Oh geez. Momiji, be careful when you eat smoothies." But I didn't care about the brain freeze. Mango came into the store and sat down at our table.

"So, did you use the answers?" She asked me.

"N-no." I said as the brain freeze slowly went away.

"Baka!" She took out a paper fan and hit me on the head. "I used them and I did fine!"

"Yeah, but I'm not a cheater." I said.

"Guys, that's enough." Kiichigo said.

"So, we still need a song to do for the concert in a week." Sekkai said.

"Well, why don't we do Live and Learn for the concert?" I asked. Everyone started whispering and exchanging weird looks.

"Why not?" Kiichigo said. It was settled. We would perform Live and Learn.

"So, what are you guys doing for vacation?" Mango asked.

"I'm going to work in that new japanese tea shop in the city." I said.

"Really?" Sekkai questioned. "Why are you working there?"

"Because it's the closest way to seeing my dad." I said.

"Oh. You haven't seen him for a while since the divorce huh?" Mango said. I nodded.

"It's a good thing you'll he able to spend some time with him." Kiichigo said. I through my smoothie cup away.

"I'm gonna head home." I said. I got up from my seat and walked out of the store.

(end of POV)

Momiji took a stop at teh playground. She sat down on one of the swings and watched the clouds go by. She was still depressed that she got rejected, but it's not the first time. Everytime she tried to ask a guy out, she'd be turned down. It's like she has bad luck when it came to boys. Her cell started playing the Tokyo Mew Mew theme. She pulled it out of her pocket and opened it up.

"Hey Sekkai-chan." She said.

_"Hey, Momiji, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."_ Sekkai sounded a tad concerned. _"If we became mew mews, then does that mean that there might be more mews around here somewhere?"_

"It's possible." Momiji said.

_"Well, then that would mean the monsters are gonna get stronger too."_ They both swallowed hard.

"We have to try our best." Momiji said trying to reasure her. "I'm sure that we'll be just fine."

_"I suppose you're right."_ She said more calmly. _"We'll be able to take down anything in our way."_

"That's the spirit. I'll talk to you later." She hung up and stuck her phone in her pocket. Just as she stood up from her swing, something hit her at the back of the head. She fell face first in the sand. When she looked up, she saw a strange little thing floating in the air. It was small, purple and pink, and kind of cute. "What are you?"

"What are you? What are you?" It repeated.

"Don't play stupid." She said. "Answer my question."

"R-2.002." It said.

"So, you're like R-2000 huh?" She asked.

"R-2000! R-2000!" It chirped.

"Alrighty. You're gonna have to have a new name though." She sat there and started to thing. "Well, you're purple. So maybe something that complaments you're color. "How about Machi?"

"Machi! Machi!" It chirped. It then nuzzled into her cheek.

"Alright, your new name is Machi." She stood up and brushed the sand from her clothes and off her face. "Let's go home." She got on her bike and they started on their way to her house.

When they got there, Momiji's mom was still out. She left a note in the kitchen.

_"Maple,  
gonna be late coming home tonight. I left you money so you could order some pizza. Don't forget that you start work tomorrow. Mom."_

"I guess I'm not too surprised by this." She said. Machi flew up next to her and she petted it. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. "Things can't get as worse as they are now, right?" Machi started beeping.

"Kimera anima! Kimera anima!" Momiji put her glass in the fridge and ran out the door. She checked her pocket to make sure her pendant was there.

"Which way?" She asked. It started flying in one direction. She got on her bike and started following it. She finally came to the park. "There's nothing here." She looked around and saw all was peaceful.

"Momiji!" She turned around and saw Mango behind her. "I had the strangest urge to come here."

"You did?" The ground started to shake. Momiji could see something form under Mango's feet. "Mango-chan! Move!" But before she could react, she was trapped. A mole like kimera anima came out of the ground and had her trapped in a bulb on it's back. "Mango!"

"Momiji, run!" She shouted. The monster tried to hit her but missed.

"How dare you capture one of my friends!" She pulled her pendant from her pocket. "MEW MEW MAPLE! METAMORPHOSIS!" She soon became her mew mew form. Mango was amazed.

"That's so cool!" Momiji made her guitar appear.

"I will not allow you to harm those who are important to me!" She shouted. "Get ready for the storm! RIBBON MAPLE GUITAR SOLO!" She strummed the strings and let out a sonic wave. But as it hit the monster, she noticed that it also hit the bulb. "Crap. If I try to hit it, I could hurt Mango."

"Mew Mew near!" Machi said.

"Where?" She asked.

"RIBBON LIME REMIX!" A large energy blast came out of nowhere and hit it, releasing Mango from the bulb. "Sorry I'm late." Sekkai said.

"No problem." Momiji said. But as Mango hit the ground, the monster was about to fall on her. "Mango-chan!" But a giant burst of light appeared where she was.

"Whoa." They watched in awe as she began to transform.

"MEW MEW MANGO! METAMORPHOSIS!" Mango was a mew mew now too. As she emerged from the light, she joined her friends.

"Let's go!" Momiji shouted.

"RIBBON MANGO MELODY!"  
"RIBBON LIME REMIX!"  
"RIBBON MAPLE GUITAR SOLO!"

As their attacks hit all at once, the monster disappeared. as the little jelly like alien popped out from a little mole, Machi ate it up.

"Whoot! High five!" All three girls high fived at once.

"That was crazy." Mango said. "How come we turned into mew mews? Isn't it just an-"

"We know." Sekkai said. "We're not too sure either."

"But we do know that we're mew mews for a reason." Momiji said. "We have to make the best of it and do our job as protectors of the earth."

"So, does that mean..." Mango said.

"Yes, Tokyo Mew Mew is in Tokyo right now." Sekkai said.

"It was on the news a little while ago." Momiji explained.

"Incoming message! Incoming message!" Machi chirped.

"Huh?" The girls gathered around it.

_"R-2.002, did you find them?"_ All three girls gasped.

"Ryou?" They said at once.

_"So, you girls are the mew mews in America?"_ He asked.

"That's right." Momiji said.

_"Good. I was getting concerned that we were gonna have a problem over there."_ He said.

"How so?" Sekkai asked.

_"Well, when we picked up signals of alien activity, we started to have concerns of going over to fix it. But now that we know that you girls are there to fight, we can rest easy."_ They all exchanged strange looks.

"But, why are they appearing over here?" Momiji asked.

_"to cover more ground I suppose."_ Ryou answered. _"If they split up, then they believe that there will be a chance that they will succeed faster. But apparently they underestimated the fact that more mews were spread out."_

"But, how can this be?" Mango asked. "I mean, why us?"

_"You were all chosen to protect the planet."_ He said.

"But, we're just kids." Sekkai said.

"Well, so is most of Tokyo Mew Mew." Momiji said. "If they can do it, so can we."

_"There you go."_ Ryou said butting into the little chat. _"I'll be checking in every once in a while. I need to go now but we'll speak again."_ The transmission ended.

"Alright. So there's no real choice here." Momiji said. "We were chosen to fight this battle. Let's give it all we've got!"

"Yeah!" Mango and Sekkai said at once. It suddenly started raining.

"We should go home." Sekkai said.

"Meet at the tea shop in the morning." Momiji said. They all went off in their own directions. Momiji got on her bike and started riding off with Machi. Machi's alarm suddenly started going off.

"Alien! Alien!" It shouted.

"What?" She started looking around at the dark surroundings.

"Alien! Alien!" It continued.

"We should get out of here." She continued biking but started going faster and faster. When she finally reached her house, she ran inside, closed and locked the door. "That was scary." She turned on the lights and went upstairs. She walked into her room and plopped down on her bed. "Something tells we're in for a long fight."

* * *

Hey! It's me again. So, not too bad right? No I wasn't planning on bringing in an alien into this chapter. So, who is the alien attacking them? It's not any of the ones you know, but they will appear out of the blue sometime. For now, you'll just have to wait like good readers and just be patient. Time to go. Bai bai!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Keki_**

**_!Super Mew Update!_**

Two days went by since Mango's transformation. Since then, it's been relatively quiet. Around eight in the morning, Momiji would have to go to the tea shop where her father would have fresh herbal tea and rice balls for her. Since it was Friday, she had to go back. Eight in the morning, her Haruhi Suzumiya song would play on her cell phone on full blast would wake her up.

"Why I agreed to go in the morning I'll never know." She said as she got out of bed. She made up her bed and changed into a japanese style dress. She put her hair up in a bun with two hair sticks and put on some lip gloss. "Alright, another meeting with Mew New York today." She slipped on her shoes and went downstairs where she found her mom sleeping at her computer, again. She walked out the door, grabbed her bike and rode off.

"Good morning Momiji!" She heard someone say. She turned her head and saw Machi fly up next to her.

"Hi Machi." She said and turned her attention back to the road. Machi's alarm started going off.

"Alien! Alien!" It shouted. Momiji skid to a stop.

"What? Again?" She asked.

"Alien!" It shouted.

"I think you're broken or something." She said. She started hearing a rustling noise from the tree next to her. She reached into her bike basket for her pendant and was prepared for anything. A boy suddenly hung upside down from a branch. He was about her age and had gray hair and silver eyes. He was wearing very odd looking clothes and a hat on his head.

"HI!" Momiji fell over.

"Wh-wh-what the hell!" She shouted. "You scared me half to death!" Machi quickly became a cell phone charm to hide itself.

"Sorry about that." She said as he flipped himself over and landed feet first on the ground. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well it's too late for that!" She said getting up and brushing the dirt off her dress.

"My name is Keki." He said.

"Momiji." She said. "My real name is Maple but my friends call me Momiji."

"I know." He said in an almost whisper.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said. "So, where are you going?"

"I'm heading into the city for work." She said. She looked at her watch and saw that she was already late. "Oh crap! I gotta go!" She got on her bike and started riding away.

"Alien! Alien!" Machi kept shouting.

"Shut up!" Momiji said. Keki watched as she rode off and started chuckling to himself.

"Fool." He removed his hat and revealed two pointed elf like ears. "So, that's their leader. I got to admit, she's cute." He climbed back into the tree.

Momiji arrived just in time. Her dad was about to give up on her.

"I thought you were ditching." He said as she ate up her rice balls.

"No, I was held up on my way." She said.

"How so?" He asked.

"A boy popped out of nowhere and scared the daylight out of me." She still remembered how he just came out of the tree.

"So, did you find a boyfriend yet?" He asked. Her cheeks turned red and she smacked him at the back of the head with a fan. "I'll take that as a no."

"You know I can't get a boyfriend." She said. The door opened and Mango and Sekkai walked in. "Hey guys."

"Otou-san, can we have a moment with Momiji-chan?" Sekkai said.

"Sure, the store opens in ten minutes." He motioned them to the break room in the back. They all walked in and sat down in the comfy chairs around a big coffee table.

"Alright, any leads on monster activity?" Momiji asked.

"No where." Mango said.

"Not for me." Sekkai said glumly.

"This is bad." Momiji said. "No monsters in two days. I'm starting to get nervous."

"So are we." Mango said. "How's Machi doing?"

"She keeps saying there's an alien where ever I go." She said. "I'm starting to think she's broken."

_"I don't think she's broken."_ They heard Ryou say. That mean't he's sending a transmission through Machi again.

"Well, there haven't been any aliens at all." Mango said. "Only monsters so far."

_"Don't be fooled."_ He said. _"They could be anywhere at any time."_

"I suppose." Sekkai said.

_"You girls need to be careful."_ He said. _"There should be alien activity in your area. I just started picking it up a few days ago."_

"So, they're around, but we just don't know where?" Momiji said.

_"Exactly."_

"Yeah, that reminds me of when Ichigo first encountered Kish in the anime." Sekkai said. "She thought that Masha was malfunctioning until he spoke up."

"But Momiji said that she's the one being followed." Mango said. "Could he be after her?" Momiji started shaking.

_"I better go. The cafe is about to open."_ The transmission ended. The door opened and Machi became a cell phone charm again.

"Momiji, time to open." Her father said.

"I'll be there in a second." She said and followed him out the door. Mango turned to Sekkai.

"Let's keep our eyes open for that alien." Sekkai nodded.

"NYA!" The two girls ran out of the room.

"What happened?" Mango asked.

"Tou-san put in a DDR machine!" Momiji cried out. "I love DDR!"

"So it was a scream of excitement?" Sekkai asked Mango.

"I guess." When the machine was installed, Momiji quickly jumped onto the dance spot and put in four quarters.

"Time to dance!" She picked Butterfly for her song on light mode. She was a maniac!

"I guess all that training paid off, huh?" Mango asked.

"No doubt." When the song ended, they saw Momiji's points go up. In the end, she had an AA score.

"It's not a AAA, but it's close." She said.

"Momiji, stop fooling around and get ready." Her father shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry!" She got off the machine and waited by the door. Mango and Sekkai sat down around one of the tables and just stared at her.

"What did her mom ever see in him before?" Mango asked. Sekkai shrugged. Sekkai's cell phone started going off. She checked it and saw she had a text from Kiichigo.

"Nya! He wants to go skating with me!" She said. "I have to go." She got up and waked out the door.

"Come back soon." Momiji said as she walked out the door. As Sekkai walked out the door, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Momiji jerked her head around and saw Keki.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a panic.

"I thought I would check out this shop." He said.

"Um, okay." She led him over to a table and he sat down. "What can I get you?" She asked.

"Maybe I'll try some green tea." He said.

"Alrighty then." Machi started going off. Mango took her into the next room.

"Alien! Alien!" She shouted.

"Alien? Here?" She asked. "Where?" Machi poked out the door and looked over at Keki. "Him?" She nodded. "I guess I'll have to take action!"

"MEW MEW MANGO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

She sprang out and landed on Keki's table.

"Freeze Alien!" She shouted. Momiji came back out with the tea and saw Mango ready to attack. "Prepare yourself! RIBBON MANGO-"

"MANGO!" Momiji shouted. "What are you doing!?"

"This boy is an alien Momiji!" Mango said. "Can't you see it?"

"Mango, he can't be an alien." She placed the tea on one of the tables and pulled her down from the one she was standing on.

"Momiji, Machi said he's an alien." She explained.

"Machi's busted." Momiji said.

"No, remember what happened with Ichigo?" This sort of struck a nerve. Keki started laughing.

"So, you figured me out did you?" They both looked at him. "It's a shame you had to figure it out this way." He pulled off his hat and revealed his ears.

"Nya! It's true!" Momiji shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sekkai and Kiichigo were just renting their skates. Since Sekkai didn't know how to skate, Kiichigo would help her.

"Make sure you lace them up properly." He said. "It's easier if you tie them like this so the laces won't come undone."

"Oh, like this?" She showed him her laces.

"Yup." When they got their skates on, they headed for the ice. But then they got there, a giant ice kimera anima was out there!

"Oh no!" Sekkai shouted.

"What is that?" Kiichigo asked. Sekkai knew that she had to transform, but she couldn't in front of Kiichigo. But there was no other way.

"Kiichigo," he turned his head to face her "I have to go out there."

"What are you saying?" She grabbed her pendant and it started to shine.

"MEW MEW LIME! METAMORPHOSIS!" When she was fully transformed, she ran out on the ice. "Hey! You can't use this rink as your personal fighting arena! I will stop you!" Her keyboard appeared and she started hitting the keys. "RIBBON LIME REMIX!" As it hit, it slid across the ice and towards a little boy that was still left on the ice. Kiichigo got on the ice and skated towards him and covered him.

"KIICHIGO!" Before it hit him, he started glowing a strange color and forced it back.

"What's going on?" He wondered. A pendant appeared in front of him.

"Wha? He's a mew mew? But he's a boy!" He started to transform.

"METAMORPHOSIS!" (you could say he looks like Kilik from Soul Caliber) He was amazed to see himself after his transformation.

"Kiichigo, you're so cool!" Sekkai shouted.

"We have to hurry, before it's ready to attack!" He made his guitar appear in his hands and was ready to go.

"RIBBON LIME & RASPBERRY COMBINE SONG!" Their attack began to mix and created a powerful blast. The kimera anima soon disappeared.

"We did it!" Sekkai shouted.

"What was cool." Kiichigo said. Sekkai started to feel weird.

"Momiji! Mango!" They ran out of the rink.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Momiji and Mango were being beaten to a pulp.

"RIBBON MANGO MELODY!" Keki raised up his hand and the attack was compressed onto a ball. He threw it back at her.

"RIBBON MAPLE GUITAR SOLO!" She strummed the strings and created a sonic wave. But he teleported out of the way. "Where is he?" He appeared in back of her and grabbed her from behind.

"Momiji-chan!" Mango tried to help her.

"Stop!" A shuriken appeared in his hand. "One more step and I'll slit her throat." Mango started to back away.

"Let me go!" She shouted and tried to break away from his grip.

"I don't think so." Momiji started trembling.

"RIBBON LIME REMIX!" A giant attack just came out of nowhere and knocked Keki away. Sekkai and Kiichigo entered.

"Sorry we're late." Kiichig said.

"Kiichigo-kun. You're a mew mew?" Mango was shocked.

"Kakoi (you're so cool)!" Momiji said.

"So, there's more that I expected." Keki said getting up. "Heh, I suppose this can wait another day." He disappeared.

"Who was that?" Sekkai asked.

"Keki. Our enemy." Momiji said. "Well, I better clean up."

"We'll help too." Kiichigo said. "Besides, we did help with the mess." They all started laughing.

The shop was clean once more and there were no problems for the rest of the day. Kiichigo, Mango, and Sekkai all applied for jobs in the shop so they could all be together. They decided to make it their new base. By five thirty, everyone was tired.

"It's amazing that you chose to work here." Mango said.

"Well, I mostly did it to be closer to my dad." Momiji said.

"Alright everyone!" Her father came out wit a big bowl in his hands. "I have a special treat for you!" He set the bowl on the table and it was full of snow. He picked up a large bucket and it was filled with a sweet smelling substance. "Maple sugar!"

"Yummy!" Momiji grabbed a large spoon and started pouring the hot maple on the snow.

"Maple sugar?" Sekkai said.

"Yup. It's like maple syrup only it's candy." everyone grabbed some when it cooled and started eating.

"It's so sweet." Mango said.

"Where do you get this?" Kiichigo asked.

"My cousin who lives in Vermont brings some down every month." Momiji said. "I love maple sugar."

"It is tasty." Sekkai said.

"Momiji, your mom called saying to head home." Her father said.

"Aww, I guess we can save some for tomorrow." Everyone stood up.

"Thank you for the candy." They all walked out the door. Momiji got on her bike and headed for home. Along the way, she started singing Mini Hamuzu Ai no Uta.

_"Love Love Love Love I love you  
Ai Ai Ai Ai Mini Hamuzu  
Love Love Love Love I need you  
Ai Ai Ai Ai Mini Hamuzu_

_DEETO ni sasotte kudasai na  
koukyuu himawari RESUTORAN_

_kekkyoku itsumo no mise desu ka...  
himawari tane donoo mori ne"_

"Alien! Alien!" Machi's alarm went off. Momiji skid to a stop.

"Not again." She reached for her pendant.

"Now now, there's no need for that." She could hear Keki's voice, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. "I wanted to have a private moment with you."

"Moment? What are you sa-" she turned her head and he was right in front of her. Her face started turning red.

_Why am I acting like this? I like Uri-kun!_ His face was just so close to hers that she was feeling extremely nervous.

"Momiji?" She turned her head and saw Uri.

"Uri-kun!" She got off her bike and started running towards him. But before she could even make it an inch away from her bike, Keki grabbed her arm.

"I'm not finished with you yet." He pulled her back over to him. "Sorry buddy. This one's mine." Momiji elbowed him in the stomach and he let go.

"Go ahead." Uri said. Momiji froze. "We're just friends anyways. Nothing more. If you want her, you can have her." Momiji couldn't believe her ears.

"Uri-kun." Tears started welling up in her eyes. She ran over to him and slapped him. "BAKA!" She ran back over and grabbed her bike and rode away.

"Momiji." He muttered before she was out of sight.

When she got home, she just ran straight to her room without a word. She couldn't believe that Uri would say something like that. She didn't like Keki at all since he was their enemy. But for some reason, she also felt a little happy when he said that. She couldn't tell why or how, but she was.

* * *

Eh? Not bad right? A great big mix of feelings! What will happen? Who knows? But either way. I know that there's no boys in Tokyo Mew Mew but what the heck, right? Besides, it might be fun to have a boy in the group. There will be more charries on the way though. But we're gonna wait a little while. We already have four members so we can give it some time. But be ready.

_OK! Now, it's time for..._

_**SUPER MEW MEW CHANNEL!**_

Momo: I'm your host, Momo Williams! You may have heard my name somewhere before. I'm from a different story.

Momiji: Then why are you here?

Momo: Because, it would be fun!

Ichigo: I asked her if she needed something to do and she said yes.

Mint: besides, she was a great mew mew.

Keki: Aren't you that pop star?

Momo: that's right! And a childhood friend to a certain green-haired alien over here.

Kish: Momo! Don't tell them!

Momo: WHAAAAA! Kish is being mean!

Zakuro: and, how old are you?

Momo: putting that aside. The next chapter is going to be _**SUPPER MEW MEW CHANNEL part 1**_! Here's what happens. you the readers send in fan mail. It can be questions about the story, the characters, truth or dare cards, and other stuff too. the lines will be open for the next week or so. That should give you some time to send in your review letters.

Sekkai: Please hurry and send your cards! For we will be reading them on the air next week.

Kiichigo: There might even be surprise appearances too.

Momiji: Well, that's all for today. See you next time.

All: SHOW CLOSE TIME!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Girlfriend?!_**

The next morning, Momiji was always on her guard. As she made her way to the bridge, she had no response from Machi. She was relieved to know that she wasn't being followed. When she finally reached the tea shop, she was surprised to see Mango already there.

"Morning Momiji-chan." She said.

"Good morning." Momiji said and put on an apron.

"You okay? You look awful." Momiji sighed

"I'm just on twenty four-seven alien patrol." She said. "I'm afraid that Keki might pop up again."

"That's not what I mean. Your eyes are all blood shot." Momiji looked down at her shoes.

"Uri-kun." She said.

"Uri-kun?" Mango repeated.

"Keki came to see me on my way home yesterday and Uri saw me with him." She explained. "Uri thought that he was my boyfriend and said that he didn't care!" She started crying. Mango slapped her across the face. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Any time." She said. "But it hurts when I do that."

"But, he was just so cold when he said that." Momiji said. "I know he said that he just wanted to be friends, but he should have known I didn't like-" something flashed before her eyes.

"Momiji, just forget him." Mango said. "There's other guys out there."

"Yeah, you're right." The door opened and Momiji turned around. "Welcome to-" but when she looked up, she was staring at Uri. He just waved his hand as his hello. Momiji ran into the kitchen.

"So, I heard about what happened with you two." Mango said.

"She still upset about that?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"Well, she's usually a tough kid." He said. "I was thinking she'd let it go."

"Well, she's still upset. End 'o story." She sat him down at a table. "So, what do you want?"

"Red tea and some rice cakes." He said.

"Coming up." But Momiji already had a tray ready. She knew that he like red tea and the rice cakes were obvious to her. "here you go."

"That was fast." He said.

"Nah, Momiji knew what you liked." Mango said before going to the door. Sekkai and Kiichigo walked in wearing Japanese attire. Momiji peaked out the door and saw them walk in.

"Sekkai-chan! You look so cute!" She squealed.

"Aw, thanks Momiji-chan." Kiichigo knew what was coming for him. Momiji examined his outfit and little stars appeared in her eyes.

"You look like a ninja." She said. He didn't expect this. "But, YOU'RE SO FREAKIN' COOL!"

"There you go." They walked in and took places throughout the shop. Momiji decided to stay in the kitchen to be away from Uri.

"Momiji." When she heard Uri call her name, she just poked her head out the door. "I don't know if you're interested, but I thought you might." He threw her a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and saw that it was a flyer for a dance contest.

"I guess it looks like fun." She said to herself. "Maybe I can do Hare Hare Yukai." She folded up the paper and stuck it in her apron pocket. She waited until Uri was gone before coming back out. "Man, he breaks my heart and thinks that I'll just forgive him. What a jerk."

"Momiji-chan, maybe he wasn't your type." Sekkai said.

"Yeah, I think you're more into the wild type." Kiichigo said. "Not the cool and silent type like Uri-kun."

"Maybe." Momiji said. "But, who would be like that at all?" She sighed and banged her head on the table.

"So, what'd he give you?" Mango asked.

"A flyer for a dance contest." She pulled it from her apron and unfolded it.

"You gonna do it?" Sekkai asked.

"Maybe. It does seem like fun. But maybe not." Mango took the flyer from her and tore it up. "Why'd you-"

"It's probably not a good idea." She said. "What if he was just making fun of you?" Momiji dropped her gaze.

"I suppose you're right." She sat down and just stared out the window. It started snowing. "What the?" She walked over to the door and walked outside. "How is it snowing when it's not even cold outside?"

"Could it be 'him' again?" Sekkai asked.

"It could be possible." Momiji said. "Grab your pendants. We're out of here." Everyone hurried out and started scouting the city. Sekkai and Kiichigo were searching by rooftop and Mango and Momiji were on the ground. The clouds were a dark gray and the snow was a pretty pearl white. So far, there have been no leads to an alien cause.

_"Find anything?"_ Kiichigo asked from his cell phone.

"Nothing." Momiji said. "I'll keep looking though." She closed her phone and started down a narrow alleyway. As she did, she found that it was a dead end.

"Well, look was we have here." She heard Keki's voice from behind her. She backed up against the wall.

"What do you want?" She asked in a hostile tone.

"Now, now. Is that any way to ask a total stranger?" He said playfully. Momiji started growling slightly. She pulled out her pendant and stared changing.

"Mew Mew Maple! METAMORPHOSIS!" When she was in full costume, she quickly summoned her guitar and aimed it at him. "Get out of here!" She shouted.

"Fine, I'll go." He said. "But the snow is gonna keep falling if you can't find the cause. Soon, this entire city will be buried by nightfall!" He disappeared.

"Great." She started jumping off the walls of the alleyway until she got to the roof. She pulled out her cell phone. She texted everyone saying "he got away" and "meet back at the cafe". When she got there, she saw her dad left a note saying he went out. She went into the kitchen and started making some tea. She heard the door open up outside and went to see who it was. Kiichigo, Mango, and Sekkai all walked in.

"So, you found him?" Mango said.

"Yeah, he is the one controling the weather." Momiji said.

"How do we stop it?" Sekkai asked. Momiji went back to the kitchen to grab the tea and bring it out.

"I don't know how to stop it." Momiji said. "If I did, it would be over as soon as possible."

"How long do we have?" Kiichigo asked.

"He said till nightfall." She said.

"That's not much time." Mango said. The snow continued to pile up. The weather reports kept saying how bad the snow was coming down and that no matter how many times it's plowed or shovelled, there's no effect.

"There has to be some sort of kimera anima controlling the weather." Kiichigo said.

"But we can't see it from here." Sekkai said.

"Exactly." The three girls just stared blankly at him. "The kimera anima could be either in or above the clouds, causing this bad weather."

"You're a genius!" Sekkai jumped on him and they fell on the floor.

"We better act fast." Momiji said. "If we don't, New York will be a giant ice cube." They opened the door and a whole bunch of snow fell on them.

"Do you have a roof?" Mango asked.

"Yeah." They dug themselves out and made their way to the roof. Luckily it was easier to get out than the front door.

"Let's go!"

"MEW MEW MAPLE!-"  
"MEW MEW LIME!-"  
"MEW MEW MANGO!-"  
"MEW RASPBERRY!-"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

They started jumping the rooftops as they made their way closer and closer to the clouds. They stopped in a more open area and could see the snow swirling around.

"Right there." Kiichigo pointed.

"Alright." Their weapons appeared and pointed them to the sky.

"RIBBON-"

"MAPLE GUITAR SOLO!"  
"LIME REMIX!"  
"MANGO MELODY!"  
"RASPBERRY POWER SLIDE!"

A swirling light flew straight into the sky and they could hear the kimera anima scream and disappear. The sky then began to turn blue as the clouds moved away. The sun then began to melt the snow and warm up the city.

"Phew! That was rough." Momiji said. "But, at least we saved the city."

"I'll say." They returned to normal. "Let's get back to the shop." They got into the elevator and started going down. They stopped on the tenth floor and had to take another elevator down. They walked through the halls of what seemed to be a regular apartment building. But for some reason, everyone was getting weird feelings.

"Hey, does anyone else feel that?" Mango asked.

"Yeah." Sekkai said. "It's a really eerie feeling." The floor then gave out underneath Momiji. She grabbed onto the side that didn't break off.

"Momiji-chan!" The three friends grabbed her hands and started pulling her up. But, the floor gave out again sending the three of them into a dark void. But then they bounced on something really soft. It was a regular matress. They fell down two floors.

"That was weird." Kiichigo said.

"It looks like this place is abandoned." Mango said.

"Hey!" Momiji shouted. "This could be our new meeting place!"

"Well, no one would think to look here." Kiichigo said.

"It's settled then." Sekkai said.

"Let's get back to the tea shop." Mango said. They walked through the front entrance and found that the shop was on the next corner.

"I guess that's what you call convenience." Sekkai said.

"I'll say." Momiji said. They went to the shop and found that Momiji's father was still out. What they had to do now was figure out what they were gonna do about the alien situation.

"What's gonna happen if the real aliens show up?" Kiichigo asked.

"I'm not sure about us, but..." Mango started eying Momiji, "I know Momiji is gonna be swooning over Kish."

"Shut up!" She shouted and covered up her face to hide her reddened cheeks. "Besides, his position is in Tokyo. He'd never come here."

"Especially since Ichigo is there and he's got a thing for her." Sekkai said knowing it would bum Momiji out.

"I'm going to the roof." She walked down the hall to the door to the roof.

"I think that was overkill." Mango said. "When that kid's in love, it's a real problem if she's left heart broken."

"Which explains her mood with Uri-kun." Kiichigo said.

Momiji stepped out onto the snow covered roof. The sun was beginning to come out again and filled the city with warmth. She sat down with her feet hanging over the edge. She grabbed her iPod from her pocket and turned on Within Temptation. Her head started bobbing along with the beat of the songs.

"Aww, is someone a little down?" Her head shot up at the sound of Keki's voice. She quickly jumped to her feet.

"What do you want now?" She demanded.

"Now, now. I didn't come to fight. I mearly came to see how you were." Momiji threw a snow ball at him, but missed.

"Get lost!" She shouted.

"You know, I couldn't help overhearing your friends saying something about that boy." Her eyes were wide. "I don't think he'll be a bother to me."

"Just leave me alone!" She fell down to her knees and started crying.

"Did I make you cry?" He was teasing her now.

"Keki!" Momiji looked up to the new voice.

_Kish! _She thought.

"Get back to the ship. Pie is going over the new plans." He said.

"Nah, I've got this place to myself." He said. "I don't need to listen to him."

"Geez, we were gonna ask you to come to Tokyo for this, but I guess not." Keki looked back at Momiji and noticed a spacy look on her face and she was blushing. Kish looked over at her and noticed the same thing. "Ah, I see why you want to stay. This must be the girl you told me about." Momiji blinked three times.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"That you're his girlfriend." Not she was mad.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" She began to transform into a mew mew.

"She's a feisty one." Kish said.

"Don't get any ideas." Keki said.

"Ribbon Maple Guitar Solo!" She strummed the strings and let out a sonic wave. Unfortunately, it missed.

"She's a lot like Ichigo." He said before leaving. Keki looked down at Momiji and sighed.

"I'll see you again." He disappeared. Momiji felt her blood boil.

"That Kish! Why did he go and call me his girlfriend?" A big smile formed on her face. "He's so cool." She was having another one of her moments. Her crush on Kish has yet to delute.

* * *

Hey people of the world! I'm still alive and well. Sorry for the late update. But you know how busy things can get when school starts. Especially if you're in high school. Oh well. Here's the chapter. Please review. No flaming me please.


End file.
